Tequila Shots
by MistressPhantomhive
Summary: Roy Mustang? Riza Hawkeye? Tequila shots ? What could happen? Read and find out Rated T Just to be safe


**_OK so this story was inspired by Travis Willingham Tequila story. If you don't know it you can look it up , you don't need to know that story to read this one. _**

**_I dont own FMA , Travis Willingham or Tequila ( just the idea of what would happen if you mix all 3 together) _**

**Tequila Shot**

"How can it be possible that the one day I offer to buy drinks everyone is busy?" Colonel Mustang looked up at his Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye waiting for an answer.

Riza Ignore the question. "Sir, finish your paper work"

Roy continued signing papers as Riza sat across from him finishing off a pile of his own Paperwork.

"Hawkeye, Are you free tonight?"

Riza looked up from behind the pile and gave him a long stare before answering.

"Free yes, Drinking with you sir? Not going to happen"

Roy looked at her surprised " Why not lieutenant? Your free you should have a drink with me"

Riza shook her head "No, now continue the paperwork or else we are going to spend the whole night here"

~~~~Few Hours Later~~~

Riza Sighed as she lifted her beer mug and drank from it. How could she easily give in? She took in a deep breath this was going to be a long night. The Bar was crowded and noisy and Mustang had already gone through 2 pitchers of beer alone. She was thankful that it was the weekend so the Colonel didn't have to be at the office early in the morning just the thought of a hanged over Mustang gave her the chills.

Roy lifted his mug to Riza. He could feel the buzz already start and planned on calling it quits early when an idea popped in his head.

"Riza lets do some Tequila shots?"

Roy smiled and he wonder how many shots it would take before his lieutenant loosened up, the tiny sober part of his common sense told him doing shots would be a big mistake. But how much of it could she really take?

Riza looked at him "I will pass Colonel"

Roy frowned "We aren't in the office Riza, You don't have to call me Colonel besides I have an offer I don't think you could pass up"

Riza raised an eyebrow, exactly what was he planning. "An offer?"

Roy clapped his hands "yes, you see if you do a few shots of Tequila with me then I promise I would hand in all my paperwork on time for a whole week"

Riza sighed "A whole week? How Many shots do I have to do?"

Her questions made Roy chuckle " A whole Entire week, Seven days, and You can do as many as you want and to be fair for every shot you take I will have 2"

~~ A few Shots later ~~~

Roy tired to stand but was it his fault that the world decided to spin, no it wasn't. He was surprise that he hadn't fallen when he heard a giggle next to him. Riza was standing next to him carrying most of his weight. Her hair was loose and hanged at her shoulders her face was slightly red.

"Riza you are an evvviiillll wooman, Do you know how many shots you made me do? You did 7! 7 shots, so lieutenant if you take 7 and times it by two do you know what that equals?"

Riza looked at him and laughed "That equals a drunken Colonel"

Roy Laughed and that sent them both to the ground. Riza kept on giggling mumbling how the colonel couldn't keep his liquor down. Roy stood up when he notice that IT was missing. How could he have misplaced it? His State certified watch was gone.

Riza watched as he searched all over for something while shouting how he needed to return to the bar.

Riza managed to stand and compose herself " Sir what are you looking for?"

Roy looked at her lost in disbelief "My watch, I lost it "

It took Riza a few seconds to process the information and then she look at her Colonel. A smile spread across her face as a laughter consumed the air. "Mustang your something else " she stepped closer to him reaching for his pants.

Mustang didn't know what was going on

_**(Roy`s Mental Checklist )**_

1. They were outside - Check

2. They were drunk - Very

3. She was....

"Your watch was hanging outside of your pants you idiot Colonel"

She continued to walk and giggle and Roy could feel his face heat up, for a moment he thought...., he shook the thought out of his head and followed behind.

~~ Saturday Morning~~

"Brother why are we even here? Its Saturday we are suppose to be heading back to see Winry we promised her" Al couldn't help the whine that came out of him sometimes he wondered where his Older brother mind was at.

"Relax Al wait here I just need the file off Mustang Desk"

Ed ran down the hall towards the office but he stopped when he noticed the door was opened. He slowly pushed the door and what he saw made him turn back around with a blush that covered his whole face.

On the couch laid Mustang with a very happy looking Riza in his arm, both sound asleep.

_**Review If you don't i will send Mustang after you * wondering if that's a good or bad thing* hmm anyways PLZ REVIEW Let me know What you thought**_


End file.
